Ultimate Super Smash Bros. Melee
by JillValentineRE
Summary: The greatest fightewrs of all time, even from playstation and sega, are all ready to win the grand prize, anything they want. The boss is new, the game is new and the prize is better.


It was the day of the tournament, Zelda looked out the window, veiwing the battle feild where her and Dark Link would be fighting. She looked at the event maps, there will be 1 match every day, that would seem a bit long, but that would give the victors in the first fights plenty of time to rest. She checked the clock on the wall, it was 2:00 pm. She then left the room, heading for the stadium. She walked down the halls, many fighters looking at her silently. She could see many cars in the parking lot through the glass window at the enterance. She fianly reached the stadium door, waiting for the anouncers to call the fighters out. She had to win, the prize was bigger, they would get what ever they wanted through some powerfull magic. She already knew what she wanted, to bring peace to the Hyrule kingdom. She knew she wasn't the only one who had somethin to fight for, so that's probably why they are having two people go against the boss.  
  
"Princess Zelda and Dark Link report to the stadium at this time. I repeat, Princess Zelda and Dark Link report to the stadium at this time, thank you."the anouncer said. Princess Zelda opened the door, feeling the breeze pick up her hair as she walked out, closing the steel door behind her. She could see Dark Link on the other side, his sword and sheild in his hands. They were upon the stadium, watching the outline of the ground go into the wall, leaving them alot of room to fight, and plenty of space to fall. The area was the Hyrule Castle, it was nicely built and looked almost exactly like it.  
  
"On your marks...get set....go!"The anouncer yelled. Zelda quickly got in a defence position. She knew she wasn't going to win by just atacking. The Dark Link ran up, taking a swing at her. Zelda rolled out of the way, zaping him with mystic shock from behind. He spun around with his sword, nearly hitting Zelda if she wouldn't have cast her sheild. She then took a cheap shot with her low kick, sending him to the ground as she then cast another mystic shock. He got up and slamed his sword on her arm, giving her a deep wound. She couldn't let that stop her, she then leaped up in the air and transformed into Sheik. Even though she vowed against it, it was in fact her best form for strenght atacks and not just magic. Dark Link slowly backed up, looking kinda suprised. Sheik quickly unleased some needles into the liqiufied human. The Dark Link didn't look too good now, he was limping, draging his foot on the ground. Sheik quickly turned back into Zelda, running towards Dark Link. Dark Link took another swing, missing as Zelda rolled out of the way and behind him, grabing him by the back. She summonded all the strength she had and slung him behind her, the Dark Link going over the edge. He started falling, but he then swung his sword in a circle, sending him in the air and back onto the platform. The Dark Link gave an evil grin. She started to back up, for she is now weak, her arm was sore from tausing him, and she was low on breath, when suddenly a tornado came down and swept him off of his feet and into the air, where he fell off the platform. She blinked as she heard him yell and hit the ground. She couldn't belive it, but somehow it actually happened.  
  
Zelda raised her hands in victory and blew the croud a kiss. She was proud of herself, she beat the work of evil. She felt her cut, but it was nothing anymore, it would heal by the time she would battle again. She then watched below as the doctors picked him up and carried him off. She walked out of the stadium and into the halls where the other fighters claped for her win.  
  
"Way to go, Zelda! But watch out, cause you will have to fight me!"Mint said in a happy expresion. Zelda giggled as she walked to her room, laying on the bed. She knew that she would have to fight more, and it's not that she didn't think she could win, but she was scared that she wouldn't. And as mean and childish as it was, she wished poeple like Sherry would win so she wouldn't have a problem winning.  
  
It was the next day, a new day of the tournament. Jill knew she was up next, but she wasn't so sure she would win. She was going to have to face Kirby. She had been fimiliar with Kirby, studying it's moves and trying to figure out how she could dodge them. She had seen how the fights work, it had actually scared her because she didn't want to fall off of a tall building and onto a floor covered with pillows. She only had one way of beating Kirby, and that was to hit when it was off gaurd. She checked every single weapon she had. Her weapon list contained: the 9mm beretta, greande launcher, and the rocket launcher. She straped the rocket launcher on her back with a peice of clothe, the greanade launcher in her left hand and her beretta in the holster on her waist. She left the cabin, walking down the hall and towards the stadium, feeling her heart beat a thousand miles an hour. Jill saw every body exept Kirby at the stadium path hall way. Soon she heard the anouncer call them in, Jill walked out. 'This is it, don't screw up Jilly' Jill thought to herself, imagining that it was her father telling her, who was in prison for stealing some precious items.  
  
She saw Kirby on the other side, along with millions of people cheering in the croud. The staduim feild was in the shape of Racoon City, where she escaped. It didn't look like you could fall down any where though, that puzzled Jill's mind. Jill and Kirby steped on the battle feild, hearing the croud scream in exitement. Jill aimed the grenade launcher at Kirby, meanwhile the pink bubble like object was getting ready to jump as soon as the said to start.  
  
"On your marks...get set....GO!"the anouncer said, Kirby jumping high into the air, which altered Jill's plan to just shoot it. She was going to have to be clever for this fight. Kirby was quick and strong so she would have to counter with that skill. She pulled out her 9mm beretta and ran out of it's reach. Kirby landed on the edge of the staduim grounds, so correction, there was a way to get out and that was a huge crack that blended in the concrete. There was actually two of them, but if she knew correctly, that wouldn't be the only trouble for them. Kirby leaped in the air and then quickly slamed himself to the hard concrete, a blue blade flying right at her. She quickly rolled out of the way, the blade going right past her, the wind blowing on her skin. She fired her beretta at Kirby, the bullet peircing it's pink skin.  
  
Suddenly abonch or rotted hands came out of the cracks, grabing Kiby, along with dozens of heads, biting into him. Jill knew the creatures all to well, it was zombies, ones that gave a rotten sent into the air. She heard Kirby shriek in pain, and then fly into the air, landing with bite maks all over it's body. Jill fired at Kirby. But then Kirby leaped into the air and slamed it's body on the ground again, this time turning it into a brick. Jill had no idea what to do, but before she could do anything, a tyrant burst through the ground and did a tackle through the arena, Jill quickly rolling out of the way, firing at the tyrant. But it was too late for Kirby, it slamed into the brick, sending it into the air, making it go out of reach and out of the stadium.  
  
"Jill wins!"the anouncer said, the croud sreaming out Jill's name. Jill couldn't belive it, she won! She waved to the croud, thanking them all. She then walked out, greeted by the croud of fighters. She blushed and continued to her room, soon falling asleep.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Rest easy heroes...you will need it when you fight me, "a booming voice said in it's bedroom on the second floor chamber where it got a veiw for every room in the stadium, even the cabins. She got up and looked out the window, glancing at screen showing the rest of the fighters pictures. "IDIOTIC FOOLS!". 


End file.
